


Teaching a Dog a New Trick

by InsomniacFlaaffy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Pet-play, Phase Two (Gorillaz), Porn with character development, Softcore Porn, Werewolf/Human, a/b/o dynamics, only on Alanah's side though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFlaaffy/pseuds/InsomniacFlaaffy
Summary: She pops the most boldest question that he had ever heard from her.
Relationships: Russel Hobbs/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this with a bunch of errors and shit so I'm posting this again after. I shouldn't be embarrassed of the ideas I have and want to share, even if people don't like me. I got stories to tell and there has to be someone out there that wants to read what I create.

Nighttime had fallen upon Kong Studios. Everything was oddly quiet for a place as this with its tainted history. Not a single zombie roamed the hallways, no demons caused any kind of mayhem, and even the mansion’s residents were keeping to themselves tonight. Flickering lights and noise came from the television room were the only signs that someone was active from outside their room.

On the couch was Russel and Alanah, sitting a reasonable distance from each other for personal space. Russel sat back, relaxed, with his left arm draped across the back of the couch and a drink in hand. Alanah kept her body rigid and her back straight, her hands placed over each other in her lap. Both had been quiet as some soul sucking reality show flashed their colors on the two. Russel couldn’t recall what it was even about since he wasn’t paying attention to it. His mind was wandering all over the place to really care. He wondered if Alanah was watching the program either. She didn’t have to watch this if she didn’t want to. They could find a movie to entertain them. The cinema had plenty of movies airing for them to enjoy.

But Russel remained quiet and lifted his drink up to his lips for a sip. He felt like something was bothering the woman. Something rather important, from her stiff body language. He could read her like a book. But he didn’t want to pressure to say things that she wasn’t ready to.

“M-Mister Russel,” Alanah said his name, keeping her eyes locked on the television. “I have a question. Or rather a request. Or-or maybe both? I’m not sure…”

He didn’t say a word to her. He waited for her to gather the right words.

“I-I know this is random and maybe out of place for me to ask,” Alanah continued as touched her index fingers together. “But…can…can you teach me about…sex?”

Her question came out suddenly and caught him completely off guard. He breathed in and swallowed his drink at the same time, resulting in him being thrown into a coughing fit. Did he hear her correctly? The television wasn’t loud enough to interfere with her speech and his hearing was just fine. So, it was certain that he didn’t mishear her.

Alanah was immediately by his side, holding on to his arm tight. “Ah! I-I’m so sorry!” the woman stammered. “Are you okay?” Though there was not much light in the room, Russel knew she was worried about him. She held the utmost worry and concern in her brown eyes.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Russel reassured as he tried to catch his breath between words. He set his cup down on the coffee table in front of him and breathed a normal breath of air. He was still trying to wrap his head around this. What she asked from him; it was oddly bold of her. Where did this come from?

Alanah hid her face behind her hands. “O-Oh, this was so stupid,” she mumbled to herself, “I shouldn’t have said a word. Why did I say that…?”

“Did Laura and Vicki put you up to this?” Russel had to ask. Those two women were so pushy. He wouldn’t be surprised if they put that thought in her head. His time with her revealed that the two had quite a bit of power over her.

Her hands dropped from her face quickly. “No, not at all!” she exclaimed then she began to fiddle with her fingers. “I-I mean, they made me think about it. But this decision was my own free will. All me.”

It had Russel thinking for a moment. So, this was her idea. “Why though?” he asked. “It ain’t like you, y’know.”

“Because…” Alanah’s voice went small and quiet. She broke eye contact to stare back at the television. “I trust you. A lot actually. You’re my only human friend, my only friend in general. I don’t know anyone else who I can go to for something as…” she motioned outwardly with her hands. “Big as sexual interactions. I…rather do this with you than someone off the street or from…home.”

He got what she was saying. He was certainly a better choice than some drunk at a bar looking for a quickie in the stalls. And how he seen Murphy and Mariah act toward her, then she really was in better hands with him. Russel applauded her for breaking out of her comfort zone and asking for such a request from him. Slapping his hands on his knees, the couch creaked as Russel got up.

“But it’s okay if you don’t want to,” said Alanah, defeated. “It really is. I can read articles and magazines to learn about that stuff.”

“But where’s the fun in that, though?” asked Russel while he walked over to the doorway and he flicked on the light switch. Darkness fled the area as light from the fixture above filled the room. Now he could see the woman’s expressions clearly now.

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, looking up at him. A rosy pink blush had formed on her cheeks and she held her hands close to her chest. “Come again?” she said, polite as always. Every time she acted like that, he found her more adorable than the last time.

“I said, where’s the fun in that?” Russel repeated. He made it back to the couch, to Alanah’s side, but remained standing. “I can give you plenty of knowledge and the experience you need. But I want to hear it from your own voice. Do you really want this, Alanah?” He knew for sure she was a virgin. There was no doubt about it. She wasn’t the type of girl to lie in his face about something like that. But he needed confirmation that she was willing. Willing to give up her virginity to him. It wasn’t something she could take back later. And he didn’t want her to regret her decision in the future.

Some part of Russel braced himself of rejection. He wasn’t sure why, but he did. When she nodded, that was when his body relaxed. “Yes sir, I’m sure I want this,” she answered. Alanah stood up and brought her body closer to Russel’s. Her lips pressed against his cheek in a quick and shy peck then she interlocked her fingers with his own.

From all the men and women Russel had crossed paths with in the past, Alanah had to be the cutest and sweetest. And it was unheard of from the knowledge of werewolves he knew. Perhaps, it was her ignorance and innocence? He had been in this situation before with someone he cared so deeply about. Now, he could share this moment again but with Alanah. He felt his stomach flutter with manic butterflies.

“Go get comfortable and meet me in my room,” he said.

“Yes sir,” Alanah responded with obedience. She hesitated to release her grasp on his hand, squeezing it several times. When she finally did let go, she did so very slowly. Alanah then made her way through the doorway and out of his line of sight.

Russel turned the television off and exited the room to the hallway. He had some preparations to do.

He made sure everything was almost perfect of Alanah’s arrival. The lights in his room were adjusted and dimmed, not too bright but not too dark to set the mood. Incenses burned on the table nearby, filling the room with the smell of sweet carnations and sage. Russel considered putting on some music but decided on leaving his old record player unused. He sat on the edge of his bed shirtless, waiting for the woman. His right leg bounced up and down and his fingers drummed against his still leg. No way he could hide the fact that he was both excited and anxious. His thoughts raced a mile a minute. What should he start with? What would Alanah want to begin with?

The chugging train that was his thought process came to a screeching halt at the sound of a knock on his door. It was barely an audible tap the Russel would have missed if he had music playing in the background. Inhaling then exhaling a nervous breath, he got up and made his way to the door. He took no time at all to open his bedroom door to the hallway.

Alanah stood there, waiting patiently. She had showered during their time apart. Her long hair shined with dampness and she had her bangs pulled back with a heart shaped hair pin. The smell of soap wafted from her either body. Her body, small yet strong, was hidden beneath a baggy grey sweatshirt which was several sizes too big for her. The shirt’s neck hole exposed one of her narrow shoulders and the shirt’s length made it unsure to know if she wore shorts underneath it.

“I’m sorry to ask this from you,” she said. Her gaze rested on the floor. “I know you’re a busy man and all…”

Russel found it difficult to stifle a chuckle. “You know full and well that I ain’t busy. You’re not a burden to me, Alanah. You never were. Now, I don’t think we can do anything if you’re standing in the hall.”

“Ah,” she realized, “You’re right.”

Russel stepped out of the way and Alanah entered the room with haste. He watched her the whole way through while he closed the door and locked it behind him. Last thing he wanted was to get interrupted and the poor girl to die of embarrassment. He hadn’t taken the time to really indulge in her body out of pure respect but now, he could look at her all he wanted. Though most of her body was obscured by the sweatshirt’s fabric. It wouldn’t be too much of a problem since it would come off eventually.

“First of all, what do you know about sex already?” he asked, walking towards her as she stood in the middle of the room.

“Well,” Alanah spoke, scratching the side of her face with a single finger. “Sex, in werewolf society, is usually procreational. I only learned that the whole act of sex can be recreational when I entered human society. I was curious to know what it was like. I’ve read anatomy books and more risqué magazines to get a better understanding for it. I’ve watched videos about it also but I’m still curious.”

Walking passed her, Russel took a seat in his bean bag chair which his body melted between its plastic folds. “Sex ain’t something you can read in a few books and suddenly get it,” he said, “And most porn is exaggerated to hell and back for enjoyment. You can’t learn much from that. It’s all about firsthand experience and intimacy. Anyone who tells you otherwise is a damn liar.”

“Interesting,” was what Alanah said. She appeared deep in her own thoughts, digesting his words.

“Hope you don’t believe we can get started with you just standing in the middle of the room,” Russel said, “Get comfortable with me.” The way the statement flowed from his mouth sounded more of an order than a gentle suggestion.

Either way, it snapped Alanah out of her thoughts. She nodded her head, “Yeah, sorry…” and walked closer towards him.

She stopped right in front of him with her hands gradually making their way back to her chest. Her eyes darted about, nervous and lost. Russel knew this would happen. She was the type of person to follow the lead of others. That was completely fine with him. He extended a comforting hand out to the woman which she immediately slid her hand into his. He never had the chance to really think about how soft Alanah’s hand was compared to his tougher skinned hand. He would say it was like cashmere on top of stone.

Russel eased Alanah down in the chair with him on his lap. Her legs draped across his own. Her body stiffened when he placed his free hand gently on her lower back, right above her backside. Nervous tremors rocked Alanah, amplified now that their bodies were touching. Of course, she would be nervous with something as big as sex. The only way to ease her nerves was to reassure her and take it slow.

“How are you feeling, A?” Russel asked, tracing his thumb over the back of her hand. “You still up for this?”

“Anxious,” Alanah replied. “Really anxious. But yeah…I’m still up to this.”

“Good time to hop into the first lesson,” he said. “Consent. You never have to do anything you don’t want or feel like doing. You ain’t obligated to give shit to some sleazy douche or a random bitch that crosses your path.”

Alanah tilted her head to the side, confused, “You don’t? There’s no forceful attacks or trapping against your will?”

Russel scowled, “No, that’s sexual assault and rape. What that hell goes on with your kind?” The thought detoured his mind. No wonder Alanah fled a place like her birthplace if rape and assault was common. Sounded like hell on Earth.

“It’s-it’s a longwinded, insane story,” she replied. “But you and I aren’t her for story, yeah?” She rotated her body to straddle him and rested her hands on his chest softly. Her eyes locked onto Russel’s. Rings of gold outlined her now slightly dilated pupils. “I want to be close to you. I want to learn, know things, and not to be confused. I want. I-I want…”

To silence her anxiety filled words, Russel brought his left hand up to her soft cheek. The effect was almost immediate from his touch. A sigh fell out pass her thin lips and her eyes shut as she nuzzled her cheek in the curve of his palm. Her breathing slowed and her shoulders relaxed. The weight of her body settled on top of him.

“You’re too hard on yourself, Alanah,” Russel commented. He raised his right hand to her face to caress the other cheek. She felt so fragile in his hand. Almost as if she was made of glass and would shatter if he made any sudden movement.

“I know,” she admitted. Her fingers curled around his wrists and she continued to speak with a small smile on her face. “It’s strange. I’m scared of so many things. Men, failure, my mother, my so-called friends; the list goes on.” Her eyes opened, a mixture of brown and gold, looked at him. “When I’m with you, I feel completely safe and my fears seem nothing but trivial matters.”

A werewolf feeling safe in the company of a human? He resisted the urge to smirk or laugh. It sounded like a fairy tale and a true love’s kiss would break the curse. Of course, Russel wasn’t the type of person to believe in those stories. He pulled her face in closer to his, foreheads and noses touching, sharing the same breath. Their lips brushed against one another. Her lips were soft, and her breathing grew shaky. She didn’t resist when he took the plunge and locked her into a kiss. She was hesitant at first, as always, but quickly conformed to his action.

All the events leading to this moment kept repeating in the back of his mind as their kissing continued. Just a few weeks ago, he was protecting her from some assholes. Now here he was, kissing a werewolf. Another non-human he could mark off his list. Would this be considered beastiality? Eh, it didn’t really matter now. Though he wanted the kissing to keep going, they both needed to breathe.

Russel’s hands dropped from her face to her hips, resting his thumbs just above the hem of her short. Alanah broke their kiss and leaned back on her legs a little. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her breathing labored with a single hand on her chest.

“First kiss, huh?”

Unable to speak then, she nodded a reply.

“It’s a night of first time for you, ain’t it?” Russel asked. His own words dripped with honey of flirtation and he tightened his hold on her hips ever so slightly which caused her to tense up.

“C-can we…do that again?” Alanah questioned. “I…really like that…”

“Don’t need to ask me twice,” he answered then dove right back in.

Their lips connected again, rougher this time around. Kissing someone with such little experience was strangely refreshing compared to others. There was that hint of mystery to it all, kisses wrapped in a nervous gift wrap with a curious bow on top. He almost didn’t notice how Alanah started to take the reins with their kiss, exploring and experimenting on her own. Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip before she pushed her tongue into his mouth, which he willingly accepted the invitation.

Meanwhile, Russel elected to do some exploring of his own. His right hand went upward, pass her slim abdomen, to rest on her left breast. The woman was flat chested, but he didn’t mind at all. Size wasn’t everything. He pinched her nipple between his fingers got an immediate reaction from his temporary partner.

Alanah broke the kiss again, trembling and panting against his lips. The brown of her irises vacated her eyes and were replaced with glowing goldenrod orbs. Her pupils, dilated, looked at him unblinking.

“You okay, Alanah?” Russel asked. There was something in her gaze that wasn’t…right.

I’m-I’m ffffine,” she slurred. Her voice was a pitch lower than he was used to. On her own, she dragged her tongue along his jawline then migrated to the curve of his neck. She peppered his skin with kisses, kneading his pecs beneath her hands.

Russel was sure that everything was not fine, and his worries were confirmed when Alanah clamped down on his neck. His yelp of both shock and pain did not cause her to release him. While his body loved to be roughed up from time to time, his brain was blaring warning alarms in his head. This was far from intimate foreplay; this was inhuman and untamed.

“A, you’re hurting me,” he said, hands idle, unsure what to do with them.

When she responded with a low throaty growl and dug her nails, no, claws into his skin, Russel panicked. “Alanah, let me go now,” he commanded firmly and tried to push her off gently but to no avail. She didn’t want to let him go until she ripped his throat out. With all his might, Russel shoved Alanah from on top of him. Her back slammed against the carpeted floor and he managed to get up from the bean bag chair quickly. Blood trickled down his neck and his chest. His heart felt like it was going to explode. He hoped the shove brought her back to her senses.

Alanah got to her feet slowly. Her upper body slumped over itself and she held her head down low. “I…I…” she muttered.

Russel took a step forward. “Ghost?” This was the first time he had seen her act this way. Compared to her personality, this was a complete 180 degrees change. She claimed she had control of her other side, unlike many of the kin. Then why…? “Alanah, can you hear me?” he called out to her. She had to be in there somewhere.

Her head snapped up. Glowing eyes glared at him and her shoulders heaved with every drawn-out breath she took. Russel would have found this hot if his brain wasn’t screaming at him to shove her down again and sprint the fuck out of there. “I want…I want…” Alanah between a clenched jaw full of sharp teeth. She lunged at him and Russel retaliated in fright. A swift and heavy fist connected with the woman’s head, knocking her back down to the floor.

Never in his life had he even put his hand on a lady, no matter the reason. Tonight was surely a night of firsts. Alanah laid motionless on the carpet. He felt the shame of his action fall hard on him. It was in self-defense, but he still felt crummy for doing it anyway.

He couldn’t leave her there on the floor though. Russel tucked his arm underneath her neck and thigh, picking her up bridal style carefully. He rested her on the right side of his bed and he sat on the edge near her. His mind wandered as he waited for her to wake. This was Alanah’s first time. Perhaps her other side wasn’t conditioned to those kinds of emotions? Russel grabbed his shirt and pressed it against his neck. At least he knew he wouldn’t turn to a werewolf from her bite.

He heard Alanah stir by his side and he stashed away the blood speckled t-shirt underneath his bed. If she saw it, the girl would lose her mind.

Alanah sat upright and rubbed her head. She groaned, “What happened? It feels I got hit by a truck…”

“I kind of punched you,” Russel stated and casted his gaze downward. “You went a little crazy, bit me, and I fought back. I’m sorry.”

Immediately, Alanah drew her knew to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. “I-I can’t believe I hurt the only friend I have,” she said.

“Well, I would say we’re a bit more than friends now,” Russel admitted.

Alanah raised her head and the blush on her pale face made her skin glow. “W-what? You-you’re aren’t joking with me, are you?”

Russel leaned in towards her and said, “You know I’m not some kind of liar,” then gently kissed her forehead.

She didn’t flinch at his touch this time. When he pulled back, Alanah’s eyes sparkled as she continued to stare at him. Her eyes then watered and large tears overflowed from their containment, rolling down her cheeks like streams. With the back of her hand, Alanah wiped away her tears and smiled. That smile, bright and showing off the sharp canines she possessed; there wasn’t the slightest bit of anxiety behind it. Happiness: the rarest of smiles he had seen from the girl.

She said, “I can’t believe it. You really mean it, don’t you? You really do.”

“I’ve always attracted the supernatural,” Russel said, “Just strike werewolf off my list. Though I’m more of a cat person myself.” He kissed her on the forehead again. “But I ain’t complaining. Some dogs are just too cute not to keep around.”

Alanah laughed out loud and leapt into Russel arms. At that moment, he felt good about, well, everything. Loving Alanah meant moving on from his past relationship with Del. Russel buried his face in the curve of the woman’s neck and sighed as he closed his eyes. It still stung but he was ready to move on now. He needed to move on for both himself and Alanah.

“I always liked you, Mister Russel. I was just so scared to admit it until now,” she said, “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this self-indulgent? Perhaps...  
> I just like cute ocxcanon, okay?  
> Sue me for it, nerd.

“I should be the one thanking you,” Russel said, brushing a strand of her hair out her face. There was a hint of confusion in her face from his statement, but it seemed she didn’t dwell on it for long. He would talk about what he said at another time.

Alanah pulled away from their embrace and she laid herself back onto the bed. “I-I want to try again,” the woman declared as she curled a finger around the fabric of her shirt at its sleeve. “That’s…that’s if you want to, that is.” She then sat herself up and placed her hands on her thighs.

How she looked at him with those doll-like brown eyes like he was First Prize at a contest and with her sitting in that position had him thinking. Why not have a little fun with the werewolf? Not like he would have an opportunity such as this in the future. Russel spoke up, “Alanah, what do you know about something called pet-play?”

The woman cocked her head to the right and replied, “Pet…play? What’s that?” With her unsureness, there was curiosity. He found her confusion cute and endearing. She appeared interested, so that was a good sign.

“Well, think of it as a type of role-play,” he began to explain and got up from the bed, walking over to his closet. “Where one of us gains an…animal-like personality and we work with that.”

Standing in front of his open closet, Russel reached up for a cardboard box on the top shelf and brought it down to the floor. The box’s overused flaps and grey duct tape holding it together showed its age along with the thin layer of dust covering its surface. He knelt and opened the box and was hit with a wave of memories at the sight. Risqué black leather materials filled the inside of the box, including fluffy tails and pointed faux fur ears. All of it were things he either bought himself or were gifts given to him over the years. It had been a while since he had the need to bring out his role-playing toys. Rummaging through the box, Russel found what he was looking for: a large, black leather collar. The leather still shined in the light despite of its age. Its light, silver chain that connected in the front sat comfortably in his hand. Russel got back to his feet and returned to Alanah, who was waiting patiently for him.

“You get to wear something like this,” he said, setting the collar and chain on the bed in front of her. “There would be more you could put on but since you are a werewolf, you don’t have to.”

Alanah nodded her head in agreement. “I…I think I understand what you’re talking about. You want me…” the sentence came out of her mouth slowly. She started to shake her head from side to side wildly. When she finished, her ears had grown pointed and tipped with black. “To be your pet…” Her ears twitched ever so slightly in his direction and she nodded once more. She edged herself closer to him and draped her arms over his shoulders with a smile on her face. “I can certainly do that…” Alanah leaned in and kissed him on the lips again.

His hands grasped the bottom seam of her sweatshirt and he started to pull it over her head. Alanah broke their kiss, took the lead and finished taking off her shirt, tossing it to the floor. She put on a show while she took off her shorts, swaying her hips from side to side. The shorts were soon discarded to the floor with the shirt. Russel was quick to realize that she didn’t bother wearing underwear tonight.

Her pale skin was free of scars or blemishes and glowed underneath the light of the room. The large collar was clipped around her neck, though it was slightly big. It rested on her shoulders loosely, yet it was small enough to not slip off over her head. The sensation had to be another new experience because she couldn’t stop running her fingers over the glossy material. She was calmer than she was when she bit him, which was good. He didn’t want to lose anymore skin from his body.

Russel had the chain in hand, wrapping it once around the knuckles of his right hand. Not too tight but not lax either. Alanah’s breathing hitched ever so slightly when he gave the chain the tiniest of tugs. The butterflies fluttering about in his stomach began to migrate towards his crotch just at the sight of the naked, collared woman. She looked adorable and hadn’t realized how much his body missed doing something like this.

He never has a chance to explore with roleplaying with the small number of groupies he somewhat clicked with. They all wanted plain sex, never straying into uncharted territory. He would never admit it to the men and woman that he brought home, but they bore him senseless. It was always a quick fuck then they were gone faster than last night’s rain. Always left him feeling hallow at the end. Yet with Alanah, he felt something different. Perhaps it was a craving of sorts? He always found the woman interesting ever since he had first met her. Her wanting to learn about sex and agreeing to roleplay with him; it made her better that those one-night stands he found himself in. This night reignited his sex drive.

“Are you sure you won’t transform during all of this?” Russel had to ask. While all of this was sexy, the mood would certainly change if he had an eight-foot werewolf on his hands. He thought about it for a second; maybe another time in the future if she was up to it.

“I promise,” Alanah responded. “I will control myself. Just for you.”

“Alright,” he said and tugged on the chain a little more firmly this time. “Stand up,” he ordered.

The woman got off the bed and stood to her feet on command. Obedient as always, she followed him as he led her back to the bean bag chair. Russel flopped down in the chair with a grunt, sinking into its plastic once more. He pulled on the chain again, this time, gently. “Sit,” he commanded firmly. Alanah got on her hands and knees, resting a hand on his leg. Her golden eyes stared up at him, waiting for his next order and ready to perform. She edged herself closer in between his legs, placing her cheek on the inside of his right thigh.

“Think we’re ready to move on to lesson number two,” said Russel. “Lesson Two: Foreplay. You can’t have good sex without good foreplay.”

“What is foreplay?” Alanah questioned curiously.

He thought for a moment then replied, “Well, anything before sex can be considered as foreplay. Massages, oral,” Russel leaned forward, pulling the chain and Alanah in close. They shared the same hot breath as they inhaled and exhaled. “And roleplay can be considered too,” he whispered on her lips. Alanah’s body shuddered when their lips touched. He leaned back in the chair with a smile on his face and he chuckled a little. “What are you feeling up to, Alanah?” he asked. As much as he wanted to fulfill his own needs, Russel knew that this night was about her.

“Um…” Alanah said and squeezed his knee. “I-I really want to make you feel good…if that’s not too much to ask for…”

That was easy enough to do, he thought. “Are you in the mood for trying some oral?” asked Russel, not wanting to put things too bluntly.

Her ears stood sharp at attention from his question. “Y-yes sir!” she answered eagerly, almost coming out as an animalistic yip. He knew she was trying her hardest to keep herself under control.

Russel laughed a little. “Easy girl,” he said, patting her on the head. “You’ll get what you want soon enough.” He stood up, letting the chain drop to the floor.

Alanah backed up to give him all the room he needed. She waited for his next move, just like a loyal dog.

He made sure he took his time to unbutton his jeans, pull down the zipper, and slowly wiggled himself out of all his clothing. A whine rose from the woman’s throat as she watched with hungry eyes while she pawed at the carpet. Russel then let his jeans and boxers fall to the floor at his feet. Alanah’s eyes widened. She took a sharp inhale and bit her bottom lip at the sight. Her fingers dug into the carpet.

There he was, standing naked in front of Alanah. Russel kicked his clothes out of the way. Not like he was going to need them anytime soon. With Alanah, Russel couldn’t help but to be slightly self-conscious about himself. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced off to the side, still watching Alanah out of the corner of his eye. She hadn’t stop staring at his semi-hard dick. Was she intimidated by his size? Hell, if he was in her position, he would be a little. He had other reeling and gasping over his dick in the past but now, he wasn’t quite sure. She hadn’t budge from her spot.

Russel turned his head back towards her. “Alanah?” he called her name. It seemed to snap her out of her trance, and she locked her gold laced eyes with his. She wiped her mouth with her forearm and blinked several times.

“Sorry,” she apologized, “It’s just, you’re the first man I’ve ever seen…like this.” A blush rose to her cheeks, turning them pink. “I-I can’t help but to stare at your body…”

“No need to apologize for looking at what you like,” Russel said and returned to his spot on the bean bag chair. He brought a hand around himself and gave his dick a few strokes to bring it to life. The corners of his lips upturned into a small smirk. “You can stare all you want,” he said. “That’s what I’m here for. In fact,” Russel grabbed the chain from off the floor and gave it a pull, bringing Alanah in closer until she was in between his legs again. “I think is a better place for you to stare.”

Her blush went a shade deeper and her nostrils flared as she let out a heavy exhale. She didn’t say a single word as her eyes remained focused on his hard dick.

“Go ahead, Alanah,” he suggested in a low tone of voice and motioned towards his dick. “Explore all you want.” He soon felt his confidence flowing through his entire body along with the excitement pumping in his veins. Putting his free arm behind his head, Russel waited for her next move. Something in the back of his mind couldn’t believe a thing like this was happening; a figment of his crazed mind put together to make him happy. But this was all truly real. Nothing could fabricate what was going on at this moment of time.

Alanah raised her hands slowly, lips quivering, and wrapped them around his dick. She flinched slightly, releasing him when twitched in her careful hold. Her weight shifted on her knees and took ahold of him with more courage behind the gesture. Her hands began to explore, rubbing and stroking up the length of his shaft. One of her hands reached down and gave his balls a soft squeeze. Russel shuddered at the curious touch as a low purr rumbled in his throat. Her hand felt wonderful against his skin that was growing hotter after each second.

Beads of pre started to form from his slit, glimmering in the light. It caught Alanah’s attention and she pressed her thumb against the head of his dick. When she removed her thumb, she brought it close to her mouth and swiped her tongue across it. Her ears twitched in thought and she spoke up, “You taste interesting,” she said. “I can’t describe it, the taste.” She smiled up at him. “I kind of like it. Make me want more.”

Russel petted her head again. “Well, I’ll take that as compliment. And taste all you want,” he said, “Just watch those teeth of yours. Skin’s sensitive around there.”

“Yes sir,” said Alanah, “I promise to be careful.” After giving one final stroke, she stuck her tongue out and dragged it along the underside of his dick. She caught a large vein with her bottom teeth, which sent a jolt down Russel’s spine. Her hands gripped the base of his shaft with utmost care and her mouth wrapped around his swollen head with eagerness behind it. A tiny moan escaped from her mouth as she took in more of his length, only reaching 1/3 of the way before recoiling back when she went a little too far. Her gag reflex kicked in and Alanah went into a coughing fit.

Russel was ready to stop her and call it quits but Alanah regained her composure quickly.

“I-I’m okay, I’m okay,” she reassured him then smiled, “I just got too excited. Acting all of this out with you. I never thought something like this would happen.”

“Well, I’m happy you’re eager,” he said, “Just be careful. You’ll end up hurting yourself.”

With a nod of her head, Alanah went down and took his dick in her mouth again. She took care this time, taking it slow as she concentrated swirling her warm tongue around his thick member. Her small body trembled as she slowly began to bob her head up and down. Every time she went down, she tried to take more of his length in her small, hot mouth. The tip of his dick hit the back of her throat when she reached halfway down, and she let out a displeased huff through her nose. She used her hands to stroke the remaining inches she, unfortunately, couldn’t take. The werewolf woman, now in a better position, started to pick up her pace with more confidence behind her actions.

Russel’s toes curled, digging into the magenta carpeting, and he shuddered when Alanah finally found her rhythm. For someone who never had done something like giving head, she wasn’t half bad at it. He found himself starting to move his hips in time with her a little. His hand grasped Alanah’s head a little tighter, now rubbing one of her ears. He saw Alanah retract one of her hand from around him and started to reach her right hand down in between her legs.

Knowing what she was about to do, Russel tugged on the chain with an authoritive force behind it. “Don’t touch yourself,” he ordered.

Alanah looked up at him, furrowed her brows, and let out a pitiful whine. She shifted the weight on her knees and rested her hand on his thigh, giving his thick leg a rough squeeze. Her nails dug into his skin, leaving crescent shaped indents. The slight pain blossomed from his leg brought him out of the haze that was forming in his head.

Alanah released his member with a tiny _pop_ from her mouth and whined again, “Please,” she begged as her body vibrated, “Please I-I need it. Before I lose control of myself…”

Russel chuckled. He liked seeing her this desperate and on her knees before him. He wanted to see how much he could unravel her. His hold on the chain grew lax yet he still had it wrapped around his hand. “But do you really need it?” he asked. He wasn’t close to his limit, but he could just see Alanah was about ready to fall apart right then and there.

She emitted a growl out of frustration and hit the floor with her hands. Black fur soon covered her hands and forearms in an instant. Black claws had replaced her tan nails and gripped the carpet. “Y-yes!” she stammered, barely able to keep up with the thousands of thoughts racing through her head. “Please, I can’t take this anymore…It feels like I’m going to explode…”

Russel gave into the woman’s demands. While she gave good head, it was time to get a little more sensual and closer. Closer than they were already, that is. “Let’s move on to the next lesson. Lesson number…whatever,” he said, long forgotten the lesson number under the haze in his head. “The main course: the actual act of sex.”

Alanah’s ears stood high in attention at his words. Her body began to vibrate again, “Really? Already?” she asked.

“Why not?” Russel replied, “I shouldn’t be torturing you like this on your special night.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alanah’s soft, almost perfect lips. Traces of him still lingered on her tongue as she opened her mouth a little to let him in further. She sucked on his tongue ever so slightly and nipped at it with sharpened canines. It made his stomach tense up but thankfully, she didn’t draw blood. Russel then broke the kiss and commanded, “Stand up for me, Alanah.”

She listened to his words as always and rose to her feet, stepping back as Russel got up from the chair. By the chain, he led her towards the bed and with his hands, he gently laid her down across the bed sheets on her side. He noticed that her feet had gained a coating of black fur and claws, just like her hands. Russel was unsure if he should continue with the risk of her transforming. Well, things like this aren’t without its risks.

“With sex,” Russel started to say as he let go of the chain from his grip and walked over to his bedside table. “It’s a little more complicated than foreplay. There are so many ways to do and enjoy it.” He dug through the items in the drawer and pulled out a wrapped condom from its depths. He showed it to Alanah, which she tilted her head to the side in confusion. “But the most important thing,” he said, “Is protection. No one wants an unwanted pregnancy.”

“Protection,” Alanah repeated.

“Condoms are 98 percent effective in blocking sexually transmitted diseases and pregnancy,” He explained as he returned to the front of the bed. “But men aren’t the only ones who can use protection. Women can use birth control or dental dams to further extend the layer of protection. There’s no problem in being extra careful.”

“I never knew that things like that existed,” she said as she propped herself on her elbows. “I thought you have sex and get pregnant every single time.” Alanah then let out a nervous chuckle, “That’s why I was scared and anxious to even try or do anything sexual with people I found interest in.”

“Who do you like, Alanah?” Russel asked as he slipped into the bed beside her. He rested his hand on her hip and leaned his other hand on his face.

Alanah flipped her body over to face him. “Well,” she said. She placed a hand on his chest and looked deep into his eyes. Her yellow eyes were entrancing to look at. “I like people like you. Caring and kind. Gentle and strong. Smart and thought-provoking.” She smiled and leaned in close. Their lips, slightly open, brushed against each other. Alanah whispered into his mouth, “You’re everything I could ever want…”

Russel held her chin between two fingers and kissed her. His stomach fluttered as her words lingered in his mind. Her words were predictable. It came with the admiration she had for him, but he knew they were genuine. She was the type to wear her heart on her sleeve.

Her words brought the small flame to burn away his stomach butterflies and sparked feelings of past love to him. He broke the kiss and could only stare at Alanah again. He was everything she wanted? That was funny since she hadn’t been with anyone else in her life. He heard the statement before from groupies he had the chance to hook up with. He was a rockstar. He was what every man and woman wanted. But he knew she didn’t just want him because he was famous. He watched her ever since they met each other. Not once did she try to hook up with him. Hell, who knew how long she was stewing in asking him about sex. Must have been agony for her to deal with. He knew if he was in her position, years without release would be the death of him. He wondered how she managed with her needs until this point in time. There was a probability she didn’t know what to do with her herself.

“Russel?” Alanah called his name without saying ‘mister’ for the first time. It immediately pulled him away his always wandering thoughts and had him reeling a little. “Is there something bothering you?” she asked. “Is there something I can do?”

He shook his head and said, “Nah, I’m fine. I’m just thinking about what you said. You said that I’m everything you wanted but you will find other people who cross your path and click with you perfectly.”

Alanah brought her body closer to his. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin that wasn’t covered in a layer of short fur. Her right leg moved in between his legs with her foot rubbing against his calf. She leaned in forward and whispered into his ear, “Who said I wanted anyone else besides you?”

Another jolt of electricity shot through Russel’s body at her words. He remembered Del saying the same exact thing to him when they dated all those years ago. Russel frowned at bittersweet memories that returned to his head. Why did she have to say that sentence right now?

Alanah pulled herself away when she didn’t get the reaction she wanted from him. When she saw him frowning, her eyes widened both in shock in fright. “M-Mister Russel?” Alanah said, returning to formal titles. “Did…did I say something wrong?”

He shook his head again. “No, it’s just…” His words trailed off as he turned his head away from her. “It’s just…”

She blinked several times as the realization his her. She said, “Are you thinking about…him?”

Russel made eye contact with Alanah, who stared back quietly. He couldn’t read her emotions and he couldn’t lie to her. He then answered in a whisper, “Yeah…” Would she be offended that he was thinking about someone else during their time together? Would she get up and leave him? Her silence was killing him. He wondered what was doing on in her mind.

Instead of getting up and leaving, Alanah reached up and caressed Russel’s cheek in her right. She brushed her thumb against his skin and gave him a sympathetic smile. “It’s okay, Russel. I’m not mad at you. I know the feeling of losing someone you cared so much about. I won’t hate you for thinking about him during an intense moment like this. I know how close to him you were.”

“I’m sorry,” Russel apologized.

“Do you want to talk about it, or do you want to stop?” she asked.

“No,” he replied, quashing the thought of past love. “Tonight is a special night and I want the both of us to enjoy it. That was the past and this is now.”

Alanah dropped her hand from his face to his chest. “Are you sure you will be okay? I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you to do this.”

Russel chuckled. “Alanah, if you were pressuring me then I wouldn’t be here in bed with you.”

His words made Alanah giggle and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Yeah, you’re right,” she said. “That was silly of me to say.”

“But what about you?” he asked. “Do you want to keep going?”

A pink blush appeared across her cheeks and she nodded her head fast. “Y-yes sir,” she stammered. “I want to keep going. I’m determined to see this through ‘til the end.”

“Good,” he said and tugged on her chained collar a little. “Follow me.” Russel got up and moved himself to the head of the bed, which Alanah followed on her hands and knees. He took several pillows and tucked them behind his back to prop himself up in the sitting position. Alanah sat by his side, resting a hand on his left thigh, awaiting his next command.

Their talking had made him go soft since the haze in his head had fade completely away. Not like he had a hard time getting his dick up. He just hoped to get into the act without any interruptions. Then again, he didn’t expect to get all emotional over his previous love. Alanah noticed the issue and reached over his leg, her hand hovered over his crotch as she made silent eye contact with him. She was waiting for his consent. Good, she was learning even through the heated situation. He was glad that she hadn’t forgotten about the main lesson of consent.

Russel nodded his head and Alanah wrapped her hands around him just as she did earlier. This time, she was bolder with her actions and stroked him with confidence. Not too fast or slow; a nice, even pace. The black fur that covered her hands was soft against his already hardening cock, just like real animal fur. It was warm velvet on his skin, and he enjoyed the unfamiliar sensation. He rested his right hand on her lower back, migrating slowly to her round, tight backside. All those workouts she would talk about paid off and he gave her ass a firm squeeze. Powerful muscles under a small layer of fat, almost too perfect. It was a pretty good-looking ass and he admitted that his eyes did wander to take a sneak peek at it in the past.

It was nice to indulge in the woman’s body who had caught his eye, but he kept his distance due to being friends. Now that boundary was gone and Alanah had his cock in him mouth, sucking and licking with great vigor. It was almost like a vivid dream.

Alanah repositioned herself in between his legs so she could make eye contact with him every so often while she sucked him off. He knew what she wanted: praise and validation of her actions. Something he could provide easily.

Russel placed a heavy hand on Alanah’s head, petting her hair gently. “You’re going great, Alanah. Anyone would love that pretty mouth of yours,” he said.

Alanah beamed proudly at the compliment as her eyes held a sparkle to them. The start of a tail at the base of her spine began to protrude from her body, quickly gaining a layer of black fur. She wagged the small portion of tail at his words; an obvious animal-like gesture of happiness. Russel found her real, animalistic tendencies and looks a complete turn on. The collar around her neck brought the hot and sexy picture all together. It was almost like she was his loyal pet; she belonged to him, he declared. She would listen to every word he said, and he was willing to shower her with all the affection and attention she needed. He had to protect her. That’s what a real gentleman would do. He was realizing that he didn’t just have a crush on her or following sexual feelings that were hidden under surface. Russel truly loved and cared about Alanah. Why did it take so long to reach that conclusion? But he couldn’t say it to her just yet; he had to wait for the right time…

Alanah stopped, letting his cock fall out her mouth, and she whined, “Russel, my jaw is getting tired…”

He snapped out of his thoughts immediately. “Sorry, Alanah,” Russel apologized with a small laugh. “You can stop now. We can go over the next lesson now: sex, fingering, and positions.”

Alanah lifted herself to her knees. “Fingering?” she asked with interest.

“Yep,” Russel said, reaching over to his bedside table. He grabbed a small bottle of lube out of the drawer and showed it to the woman. “Think of it as prep work for the main event, for you, that is. Lay down for me.”

She listened to his order and laid down on her back with her arms raised over her head and legs partially opened towards him.

He moved to her left side and opened the top of the bottle which made Alanah shudder that the sound. Russel poured the thick, clear liquid onto his index and middle fingers of his right hand respectfully, rubbing them together to coat them completely. The bottle was placed on the table and soon forgotten. His free hand rested upon the area above her pubic bone and he slowly inserted a single lubed finger pass her swollen folds.

“A-ah,” Alanah let out a tiny gasp. Her fingers grasped the sheets carefully, as to not tear them with her claws.

She was hot and slick around his finger, clamping down on him often as she tightened her muscles. Russel was quick to get the second finger inside her when she relaxed herself before tightening once more. She let out a moan and curled her toes into the bed. He was surprised she was taking his large fingers like a damn trooper. It was tempting to add a third finger with the rest, but he wasn’t trying to add any discomfort or cause pain. His thumb pressed softly against her tiny clit poking out and rubbed it in circles.

Alanah’s back arched off the bed and her either body tensed up in an instant. “Oh-oh…” she moaned.

Russel wondered what she was feeling right now inside her head. She was probably bombarded by the new sensations she never thought existed before. He smiled to himself a little. Oh, to be a virgin again. To experience those overwhelming feelings and desires; he was a bit envious of the woman.

“How are you feeling, Alanah?” Russel asked, trying to steady his breathing. He would be a liar if he said that he didn’t enjoy the sight in front of him. Seeing Alanah unravel at just his fingers made his heart race. “Feeling good?”

“Y-yes but,” Alanah whined then she pushed her body against his still fingers. She rocked her hips back and forth, “I want more. And you’re not moving…” Then she tightened her hold on the sheets and whined again.

Russel laughed and he pulled his fingers out of Alanah, which garnered another loud whine from her. “Easy now,” he said as he patted her right thigh. He tore open the condom packaging with his teeth and roll the rubber over his dick. The empty wrapper was tossed to the floor without a care. “You’ll get what you want soon enough…” He slid his body over Alanah’s, keeping her between his arms and legs. He leaned inwards, holding all his weight on his left forearm as he could only stare at the woman underneath him. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Surely, he was a lucky man to have such a creature as cute as Alanah in his bed.

“Russel…” Alanah whined his name pitifully. She wiggled her body impatiently. “Please, I need you to be close to me. Please, I need more…” she begged, pawing at his chest.

And he was willing to give it all to her. He aimed himself just outside of her wet entrance, resting his head against her skin. The world around him slowed down to a halt. Here he was, about to take this woman’s virginity with a single gesture. Almost the same way Del and he did with the same atmosphere. Under a confident exterior, he was shaking nervous about the whole situation. He felt like a teenager again, sneaking around strict parents and stealing kisses in his old bedroom. Though naughty, all of it felt oh so right. Being with Del, and now, being with Alanah; he wouldn’t change the choices he made. Not by a long shot. He dared not to go back on his decisions.

Without a single doubt in his mind clouding his judgement, he pushed himself into Alanah with a guiding hand. Russel showed the utmost care of the woman’s body and its limit as he slid in further until half his length was inside her. The sensation was heavenly, which brought a soft moan from the depths of his chest. The feeling of wanting to lose control was difficult to fight, but Russel managed to reel in his nerves for the moment. He leaned in, coiled his fingers in Alanah’s on her right hand, and took the chain in his free hand. His lips smothered her face and neck in kisses as his heart fluttered. Alanah giggled in result.

“How are you feeling, Alanah?” Russel asked again, face to face with her.

“I-I feel great,” Alanah stammered through exasperated breaths. “I…I never thought something like this would or could happen…”

“And yet, it is,” he replied with a smile and a kiss on her lips. He pushed the rest of himself into Alanah with a single movement of his hips. How she took a dick of his size like a champ amazed him. It was then when he recalled how she explained that she was durable in the past. He didn’t know that she meant every part of her body. The thought gave him a bit of relief when he realized that he wouldn’t hurt her in the process. Though he rather not test her durability, he wasn’t that kind of person to rough up his partner. “Are you ready?” he asked, almost in a deep purr.

Alanah gave him a nervous laugh. She answered, “As I’ll ever be…”

Russel pulled back and gave a small thrust of his hips, grounding himself down on Alanah’s body. Her back and head arched backwards as a moan passed her thin lips. He started to work his hips into a particular rhythm, easy and slow, not too much for his partner. Just enough for her to get a taste and wanting more later. His lips connected with the curve of her olive toned neck, nipping slightly and sucking hard. He released her, leaving behind a red hickey the size of a quarter on her blemish-free skin. He smirked at the sight. He, a human, marked his territory on a werewolf with that hickey. The slightest glimpse of that spot on her neck could let anyone who came close could tell that she was taken. What a powerful play to make in this heated hour, he thought.

He let her hand go and she wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, tightening with each thrust he had made. She began to pant loudly as he gently railed into her. Alanah didn’t make any breathless commands to speed up, but Russel seemed to switch into autopilot at that moment. His hips moved faster, and his heart sped up with every movement. He pulled on the chained collar a little harder than normal and got an animalistic growl out of Alanah. Her legs hooked around his hips, unable to wrap them around his entire body. Her claws dug into his back and he flinched at the pain, continuing through it. The pain kept him from dipping over the edge too soon.

“There are…many positions you can have sex in,” he spoke slowly, finding it had grown difficult to keep his thoughts straight at the time. “Missionary…reverse cowgirl…doggy style,” Her eyes focused hard on him when he said that, dilated and wild like an animal. “It all depends on what you’re feeling up to during that time…We…don’t have to do any fancy positions right now.”

“O-okay…” Alanah managed to say between panting. “I-I’m good the way we are now. So close together…I want more of you though,” she let out a growl through a clenched jaw.

Strangely, Russel found her growling a complete turn-on as it brought a massive shiver down the length of his spine. Though she was a quiet girl, he wanted to hear more, to listen to her true voice that he knew she possessed. He watched her at first as he pounded into the small woman. The way her face scrunched up with each heavy thrust and how flushed in pink her face was. It was a beautiful sight to unfold before him. When he thrusted deep inside her, hitting her sensitive g-spot perfectly, her back arched immediately and she made the most wonderful yet haunting sound that he ever heard: a howl.

The howl reverberated against his eardrums and the walls of his room. It shook his down to he very human soul. There was no doubt about it that the rest of the mansion’s residents heard her. Neither of them gave a damn though. The sweet sound caused Russel to stop in his tracks and he brought Alanah closer to his body, lifting her inches off the bed.

Russel couldn’t help but to laugh. “There’s that magical voice I knew you had,” he said. “Like a real animal…”

“A-ah,” Alanah gasped, holding onto him while digging her claws into his skin, drawing blood again. “My voice…”

He pulled on the chain and looked into the woman’s golden eyes. “Lemme hear that melody again, babe,” he requested. He brought his lips back on the woman’s neck, sucking another hickey on her skin.

“B-babe?” Alanah repeated. But that was when a glint shined in her eyes as she realized what he was talking about. She grinned wide, showing off sharp teeth. “You have to give me a reason to sing, big fella,” she said with honey in her voice then pecked him on the lips.

Russel gave her a mischievous smirk. Well, two could certainly play at that game. “Is that a challenge, princess? Do you know what you’re getting yourself into?” he asked, putting pressure on his nails to leave his own crescent indents on her skin.

It made her grin widened like a Cheshire Cat’s. Alanah replied, whispering in his eye, “I think I knew that when I asked to have you in bed. To have you take my virginity like a true Alpha. Now, come on, Alpha. Show me what you’re capable of.”

Alanah referring him as an Alpha made Russel feel some sort of way. It awakened a primal instinct deep within his soul that he never knew existed. He flipped her over on her stomach and rested her on the bed again. Her claws tangled in the sheets, threatening to tear them apart easily. He lifted her to her knees, angling her backside to the air. Her tail had fully developed and laid against her back; the black fur shimmered in the low light. Russel grabbed the base of her tail in one hand, which sent a shiver through the woman’s body, and the chain in the other. He thrusted his hips one last time, burying his dick deep in her, then leaned his entire body over her tiny body. His massive weight and large gut pinned Alanah to the bed which brought a drawn-out moan from her mouth.

Russel brought his mouth close to her pointed ear on the right side of her head. He whispered in his smooth, deep voice, “Does it feel good, Alanah? Being filled completely with my big, fat cock. You feel so good around me, y’know. So wet, tight, and hot as hell…” He hadn’t added dirty talk to the lesson plan, but it just came out so naturally that he couldn’t help it.

She trembled beneath him and she covered her face with her forearm. Her legs and arms quaked, but she held both herself and him. Another moan passed her thin lips and the hot walls of her loins squeezed tight around him for what felt like forever before releasing. “R-Russel…” Alanah’s voice shook when she said his name then let out a loud groan as she tilted her head back.

He began to rock his hips agonizingly slow then picked up speed immediately. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with Alanah’s panting and moaning. It was music to his ears; a song only he could hear, his own personalized tune. Their skin shined with a layer of hot sweat under the lighting and the smell of steamy sex that replaced the normal air they breathed. He angled himself slightly upwards and assaulted her g-spot over and over again, until she threw her head back and howled once more. She clamped down around his dick, forcing Russel over the edge of the cliff that was his arousal.

Russel came hard and Alanah milked him for all that he was worth. His orgasm had him reeling and feeling lightheaded. It was the strongest orgasm he ever had. It has his arms and legs shaking from the sheer intensity of it. He panted heavily, almost collapsing on top of the poor girl with his entire weight. But he caught himself before it happened, pulled his spent cock out of her, and discarded the condom in the wastebasket. He sat back on his knees, trying to regain his composure.

Alanah whimpered and her body trembled against the bed, fisting the sheets in balls of wrinkled mess. He soon realized that Alanah hadn’t orgasmed yet, which made him feel bad about finishing first. This was her night; she deserved to feel good just as much as he did. Russel removed the collar from around her neck and tossed it aside on the floor. There was a slight red mark on her neck from his pulling earlier in the night. She would have a hard time hiding that and the several hickeys that now decorated her light skin.

“Alanah…” he called her name and helped her to her knees just as he was. She moaned, long and loud, as he touched her sensitive body and leaned her back on his chest. Russel brought her close, in between his legs and held her in his arms. “I’m sorry I finished before you,” he apologized. “It wasn’t fair of me to put myself first on this special night.”

“It-It’s fine,” she responded. “I just want some kind of release…” She held a painful grip on his forearms to keep herself centered.

Russel said in her right ear, “I can certainly help with that.” He parted her vibrating legs and quickly plunged his index finger of his right hand inside his partner, pressing his thumb against her twitching clit. His left hand cupped her breast, pinching and pulling on her small nipple. He planted kisses on both her shoulder and shoulder blade gently. His finger began to move inside of her, and he rubbed her clit in rough circles.

Alanah squirmed on top of him in his tight hold, digging her claws into his skin. Her panting increased in speed and she stuttered, “I-I-I think I need to use the toilet…” Her ears bent at a downwards angle as if in discomfort.

There is was; just one more push to send her over the edge. “Don’t worry, Alanah,” he reassured, fitting one more finger inside her. “Just let it happen. You’ll feel so much better afterwards.” Russel curled his fingers, brushing against her already abused g-spot and pushed down hard on her clit.

It happened all so fast. Alanah pinned herself to his body, resting the back of her head on his shoulder, and howled one last time. Her tail wrapped around his limp dick, squeezing it hard. It could only let out a tiny bit of come in result. Her sticky, hot fluids coated his fingers and hand as she rode her wild wave of the orgasm. Alanah’s body shook, her toes curled into the sheets which caused them to tear a little, and warm tears rolled down her cheeks. She sniffled, and as her orgasm came to a slow end, Alanah began to sob.

“Alanah,” Russel said in a whisper, caressing her cheek and wiping away her tears away with his thumb. “Are you okay?” Never in his life had he wanted to beat himself up for making her cry.

She nodded in response and answered, “Y-yeah…it’s just a lot. Never felt something so…intense in my life. It felt good…like a crazy ride I couldn’t get off of.” She placed a kiss on his jawline and wiped the rest of her tears away with her now human hands. Her body had returned to normal right as her orgasm died down. Her body laid limp against his body as her energy was all gone. “Thank you, Russel,” she said with a small, satisfied smile on her face.

Russel wiped his dirtied hand on his shirt on the floor and rested Alanah on the pillows at the head of the bed. He laid next to her, placing a hand on her stomach. “No need to thank me,” he said. “I had a great time with you, and I hope you did as well.” He already knew her answer to his statement, but he wanted to hear it coming from her mouth.

Alanah snuggled up close to his warm body, shivering a little as her sweat covering her skin began to cool. “I surely did enjoy myself,” she answered. “I was wondering…if we could do this again sometime. Only if you don’t mind, that is.”

Leaning in, Russel kissed Alanah’s forehead, which made her giggle that cute laughter that he adored. “You don’t have to ask me twice,” he replied, beaming with pride. Hell, if she wanted to do this again tomorrow night, he wouldn’t decline.

Seconds later, the pair heard pounding on the bedroom door and angry Japanese shouting on the other side before it faded into ticked off grumbling into the night.

Russel snorted out a laugh through his nose. “Looks like our noise woke up Noodle in the process,” he commented.

Alanah shrugged her shoulders. “I guess that’s just a hazard of the act,” she said. “Maybe we can go out to do this again.”

“Miss Patterson,” Russel said with a fake gasp of shock. “Are you asking me out on a date?”

“Perhaps I am,” she said with a grin on her face. “Perhaps I am…” She then rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately.


End file.
